This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Structural Biology and Computational Chemistry group (SBCC) provides a proteins necessary for Wyeth Research to engage in the search for small molecule compounds to cure or treat human diseases. As part of this mission, we also determine the co-structure of compounds bound to the target protein to assist the chemists in improving their properties. Some of the proteins, due to either size or packing, do not diffract X-rays well enough to be collected in the home lab. We use synchrotron radiation to collect usable data for those structures. We also undertake the determination of novel proteins and we currently have several proteins (without ligands) that we are attempting to solve with MAD or SAD. It is the policy of Wyeth Research to publish all new structures we determine and to deposit those coordinates in the Protein Data Bank.